defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Vopyna
=Overview= Vopyna Was during her time in the senate, to many of the more conservative of Khaz'Modan's dwarves, a very controversial senator due to her origins. Despite her and her clan's forty years of absolute loyalty, her eyes and skin is a constant reminder that the Blacksmokes once served Shadowforge city. There are many a whisper in the dark that the Blacksmokes true loyalty still lie in the burning depths of Blackrock and that they have managed to get Vopyna into the senate to disrupt the state. Despite this, there is no doubting her deep piety and deep devotion to the religion and people of Khaz'Modan. Vopyna works hard to ensure a bright future of the dwarves, as often as a voice of caution as one eager to push forward. She maintains the importance of the alliance and is a staunch opponent of the isoloationistic voices in the dwarven politics. Recently she resigned from the senate due to ideological differences as a formal protest against the tinker's court being voted out of the regular meetings. SInce then she has kept to her clan in the depths of the forlorn caverns. =Appearance= Vopyna is of average height for most female dwarves, perhaps just a bit longer but nothing particulary noticeable. Her body is toned after years of manual labour and martial training however, with broad shoulders and thick muscled arms. It is clearly visible that she is far from a physically weak woman. Her ashen skin and bright orange-glowing eyes are two of her more visible traits, some which often attracts attention. There is definantely no denying that she has the typical traits of the dark iron, even other facial features such as her nose hints to this. But Vopyna do not make any effort to hide it either. She is most often found either in her ceremonial arnour, which is suprisingly undetailed and practical, or the heavy robes of the Disciples of the Titans. Beyond some minor religious symbols and tools and her bronzebeard clan tabard she wears little heraldry at all. Trimming down on the details of her equipment to the bare minimum. =Biography= Blackrock Vopyna was born as part of the second generation after the war of three hammers to Cingeto Dark Iron and Yakyrta Dark Iron, their first and only daughter. She was given her name in the namegiving ceremony used in the depths and it was there she recieved "The Gift of Ragnaros", forever marking her with ashen skin and burning eyes. As far as childhoods go in Blackock, Vopyna was not too bad off. She had plenty of friends and a loving, supportive family. Her grandfather Sigmaren, a survivor of the war of three hammers who had suffered a bad limp ever since, often brought her around the city and taught her about the skill used to build the increadible work of masonry that the city is. As she grew older, she kept studying masonry and stoneworking whenever she had the chance. Finding it a very fascinating practise. About the same time, her family started to voice concerns in secrecy regarding the future of the Dark Iron clan and how to handle the loss. Sigmaren had originally chosen that he and his kin to join the Dark iron because he believed in the promise of change. But as time after the loss passed he grew more and more disillusioned with the leadership of the clan and the direction they were heading. But they stayed out of trouble and made sure to be loyal, contributing members of society so despite these concerns voiced in secrecy no ill would befall them for some time. When Vopyna neared adulthood, she was conscripted into the armed services like most able dwarves. After three years of service and training in the reserves she was sent to serve as part of the Blackrock engineers. Most of her active service consisted of drills and performing service on fortifications. It was during these years that she met her husband to be Morbhain Grimeye. They fell for each others quite soon after they were deployed in the same area and Morbhain sent letters to the military headquarters in Shadowforge requesting permission for them to marry. After three attempts over a year they finally got approval and on the eve of her 44:d birthday she and Morbhain married. Children and dissent After her marriage with Morbhain, Vopyna was decomissioned form the armed services and was allowed to settle in shadowforge as a citzen. Her husband remained with the engineers while she set up a small shop where she made jewelry which she sold, she was perhaps the best jeweller in the city but her business did not suffer. She spent severeal hours every day maintaining her shape and practising with her weapons as any good member of the Dark iron clan. It did not take long before she became pregnant with her first child and soon she and her husband welcomed Baldovin to the world. Like his mother and father he was given his name and "The Gift of Ragnaros" in a grand ceremony in which all relatives and friends were invited. to be continued =Quotes= Category:Alliance Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Paladins Category:Females